Avant que tout ne parte en fumée
by MrsBrunette
Summary: [OS] "Il lui avait tout donné, le Major. Un nom, un foyer, un but. Suivre ses ordres, c'était sa priorité. Il était tout pour elle. Il était le centre de son univers. Un peu de couleur dans ce monde fait de gris. Elle ne savait pas comment survivre sans lui, sans ses demandes. Il l'avait relevée d'entre les morts."


**Bonsoir !**

**Me voilà avec un OS d'un fandom nouveau pour moi. **_Violet Evergarden_** est un anime qui m'a touchée au cœur. Alors j'ai voulu écrire un petit peu dessus. Simplement 1200 mots en toute simplicité. Merci à Jess-Lili pour ses corrections. N'hésitez pas à laisser une review après votre passage :)**

**MrsBrunette**

* * *

Il lui avait tout donné, le Major. Un nom, un foyer, un but. Suivre ses ordres, c'était sa priorité. Il était tout pour elle. Il était le centre de son univers. Un peu de couleur dans ce monde fait de gris. Elle ne savait pas comment survivre sans lui, sans ses demandes. Il l'avait relevée d'entre les morts. Tout ceci pour qu'elle sème la mort dans les rangs ennemis. Puis il avait fini par lui dire des mots qui résonnaient dans sa tête et qu'elle ne comprenait pas.

_« Je vous aime, Violet. »_

Maintenant, il n'était plus à ses côtés. Elle avait besoin de lui et il ne se montrait pas. On lui refusait les visites qu'elle demandait. On lui répétait sans arrêt qu'il avait péri pour la protéger. Non ! Il ne pouvait pas être mort, le Major. Pourquoi le Lieutenant Hodgins ne transmettait pas les rapports qu'elle lui écrivait ? Même si elle avait compris que le Major l'avait mise sous le commandement du Lieutenant, elle voulait tout de même le voir.

Les cliquetis de la machine à écrire se mêlaient à ceux de ses bras en argent. Violet s'entraînait avec persévérance pour pouvoir taper toujours plus vite sur sa machine. Cette formation convaincrait le Major de la reprendre à son service. Ainsi elle pourrait recevoir de nouveau ses ordres. Elle pourrait lui demander ce qu'il avait voulu dire dans cette église. Elle réussirait à travailler pour l'entreprise du Lieutenant Hodgins.

Les autres Poupées de Souvenirs Automatiques la regardaient souvent bizarrement. Au début, Violet ne s'en souciait pas le moins du monde. Pour elle, tout ce qui comptait c'était le maniement des mots. Le ton direct de la jeune blonde choquait bon nombre de personnes autour d'elle. D'ailleurs, c'était le Major qui lui avait appris les mots. Elle avait d'abord commencé par dire le nom du Major, puis le sien et enfin à faire des phrases complètes.

Cependant, la compréhension de certains mots et du ton employé par son entourage n'étaient pas choses faciles pour Violet. Elle se demandait souvent pourquoi les gens ne se disaient pas la vérité quand ils se parlaient. Dans ces moments-là, la jeune femme portait les mains vers la broche en émeraude qui ornait le col de sa chemise. Le Major ne lui avait jamais menti, elle en était certaine. Si elle pouvait juste revoir ses yeux émeraudes … Que lui dirait-elle ?

Grâce à sa formation, elle avait acquis des compétences pour pouvoir répondre à la demande de plus en plus croissante en Poupée de Souvenirs Automatiques. Elle avait reçu le maximum possible dans chaque matière. Toutefois, elle n'avait pas eu la broche du premier coup. L'instructrice ne l'avait pas jugée digne de la recevoir. Elle n'avait pas su exprimer les sentiments de Luculia dans la lettre qu'elle avait écrite pour elle à ses parents. Puis, elle avait réussi à trouver un style bien à elle. C'était terminé le temps des rapports impersonnels envoyés habituellement par les soldats. En plus de la broche en émeraude du Major, elle avait la broche des Poupées de Souvenirs Automatiques.

Elle partait aux quatre coins du pays pour offrir ses services. Pourtant, elle ne trouvait pas la paix. Comme lui avait dit Hodgins lors de son premier jour, elle avait un feu qui couvait en elle. Violet avait croisé de nombreuses personnes tout au long de ses voyages. Elle les avait vues évoluer et elles l'avaient vue évoluer en retour. Elle avait réussi à retransmettre les sentiments des gens via des mots. Elle avait compris comment écrire une lettre.

_« Major,_

_Je ne comprends pas la signification de vos derniers mots. Pourquoi m'avez-vous dit ces mots ? Où êtes-vous à présent ? Pourquoi ne me donnez-vous pas de nouvelles ?_

_La guerre est terminée à présent. Je ne sais plus où prendre mes ordres désormais. Claudia Hodgins est un bon substitut. Cependant, ce n'est pas comme avec vous. Il ne me comprend pas. Vous m'avez donnée un nom et des compétences._

_J'ai suivi une formation de Poupée de Souvenirs Automatiques. J'ai écrit de nombreuses lettres pour de nombreuses personnes. Une mère pour sa fille, pour chacun de ses anniversaires. Luculia à son frère, Spencer. Un auteur pour finir son roman, pour vaincre son deuil. Des invitations pour une fête. Pour vous aussi._

_Vivre avec les employés du Lieutenant Hodgins m'a beaucoup déstabilisée au début. Benedict et madame Cattleya se disputent énormément. Je suis loin de la discipline de fer de notre bataillon. Je mange à ma faim, souvent poussée par les autres. Je dors correctement._

_Je ne sais pas où je vais avec cette lettre. Peut-être ne vous parviendra-t-elle jamais ? Je soupçonne Hodgins de les garder dans un des tiroirs de son bureau. J'ai rencontré votre mère l'autre jour. Nous avons regardé des portraits de vous. Votre absence nous pesait à toutes les deux. Votre frère … Celui qui m'a trouvée … Est toujours aussi froid avec tout le monde. Je crois que vous lui manquez, comme à nous tous._

_Qui vous a permis de mourir, Major ? J'aurais dû mieux vous protéger. J'en suis terriblement désolée. Je dois me faire à l'idée que vous n'êtes plus là pour me donner des ordres, que vous n'êtes plus là pour m'expliquer ce que « Je vous aime » signifie. Je vais devoir découvrir par moi-même les nuances contenues dans cette phrase et dans ces mots._

_Dans l'espoir que nous nous reverrons un jour,_

_Violet Evergarden »_

Pour elle, tout était parti en fumée quand elle avait finalement réalisé que les larmes dans les yeux du frère du Major, dans ceux de sa mère et dans ceux de Claudia Hodgins, montraient la tristesse qu'ils ressentaient tous. La perte d'un être cher, voilà quelque chose qu'elle n'avait pas compris sur le coup. Toutes les personnes qu'elle avait rencontrées ensuite lui avaient montré que l'on pouvait pleurer pour toutes sortes de choses.

L'amour peut faire pleurer. La mort fait toujours pleurer. La joie peut faire pleurer. La tristesse fait souvent pleurer. Violet n'avait pas beaucoup pleuré pendant sa courte existence. Pourtant quand le Lieutenant lui avait tendu cette boîte en bois refermant la broche en émeraude, elle avait senti ses yeux se remplirent d'eau. Quand elle avait compris que le Major n'était plus, elle s'était enfermée dans sa chambre. Elle avait tout réduit en miettes sur son passage. La machine à écrire, la peluche en forme de chiot, la lampe et la chaise. Tout avait fini en morceaux sur le parquet.

Et là, le feu qui couvait dans son cœur avait fait son apparition. Elle n'était plus que colère et désespoir. Sans lui, elle n'était plus rien. Elle était totalement inutile sur cette Terre. Le frère du Major lui avait bien dit. Elle n'était que le chien de Gilbert. Elle n'avait plus de raison de vivre, s'il n'était plus là pour lui donner des ordres, pour lui demander de se battre, pour lui ordonner de tuer encore. Alors elle avait pris un objet tranchant, prête à se donner la mort pour se rayer de la surface du monde. Mais elle n'avait pas pu. Alors depuis, elle voyage pour le compte de C.H. Post. Elle a repris goût à la vie, enfin un peu. Elle s'est trouvé un but.

_« C'est un plaisir de vous rencontrer. Je voyagerai n'importe où pour répondre à votre demande. Poupée de Souvenirs Automatiques, Violet Evergarden. »_


End file.
